Braineaters,pt1
by steve-righ
Summary: just a really short frerard, i've been meaning to write one for ages, it'll probably only be three parts, it's not like an  action  or  exciting  story so you'll get fed up and stop reading :P


_Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank was all Gerard had on his mind right now, because finally, after all these years, they were meeting-up again. Now,_ _nothing "bad" went on between them, they were so close in high school, but Frank's dad worked away a lot, so his mother decided to drag him along with her to be closer to him. Gerard understood, but was obviously upset, and he sort of went into a "minor" depression. The cut-my-wrists-to-take-away-the-pain sort of depression. He nearly killed himself actually, because he missed him so much. "it's not faaaaaaaaaaaaaair!" he would whine to his little brother, Mikey, every night. He would have whined to anyone who had the decency to listen, but then, Gerard never had many friends other than his brother, Frank and a few older kids that got him booze._

_Obviously, Gerard had to get over Frank leaving, and I suppose they talked, a bit, once he left. But Frank seemed to make friends at his new school so easily, he was a "popular kid" according to his Mom. Gerard was proud of his little Frankie, because at the school he went to with Gerard and Mikey, he didn't really get along with everyone, and was bullied for being a "faggot". Gerard was gay, yes, but not openly. He had told Frank, and Mikey, and his Mom, but didn't feel the need to tell anyone else. Once Frank left, Gerard started to wonder "oh gosh, what if he only wanted to be my friend so he could say 'I befriended the camp one, bow down to me'" and "what if Frank was gay too?" because, Gerard never wanted to admit it, but he fucking loved Frank. Since the day they met actually, bumping into each other going to the loo while Gerard was in English and Frank was in Biology. Yes, Gee did like to remember the small details._

_But now, it's the day Gerard has to go and meet Frank, and he's darn right scared. He left high school a year ago, and hasn't bothered to go to college yet- he can't afford it. So he's been living the hobbit life, down in the basement, only emerging to shower once in a while and to watch telly. Gerard was dreading it, he hated the outside life. But he __had_ _to go meet Frank at the airport, he couldn't back out now. So he went, showered (which is a rare occasion, trust me!) and put on what he thought was fitting wear; a pair of super skinny black jeans, a smashing pumpkins tee and a plain black hoody, with two scarves(even though it was middle of July) and some cowboy boots. He waved goodbye to his Mom, then realized he had forgotten his wallet, so ran back to his room and searched everywhere for it(his room was nick-named the "pig sty" by his Mom and Dad)_

_Gerard got butterflies in his stomach, the minute he left the house to go to the train station. Actually, they were more like fucking moths flying around his insides, but he had to __**calm down**_ o_therwise he'd never make it in time. So he scurried along the dirty Jersey pavements, trying to keep a "low profile". He got to the train station with only 10 minutes before his train, and had to be super-quick getting his ticket if he wanted to get a coffee. He managed it, somehow, and jumped onto his train and found a spare seat, praying that no one wanted to sit next to him._

_The train journey was ample time for Gerard to get together his thoughts and calm himself down; even though he wasn't calm after the three trips to the train cafe for more coffee. Gerard loved to people watch in situations like this, and so far he had seen people get on and off this train from all walks of life, all different backgrounds and so many different "types" of people, he thought it was absolutely great. Finally, the intercom system stated that Gerard's stop was the next one and that they would reach the destination in 5 minutes, Gerard decided to go for a quick wee, and gather his belongings(4 empty coffee cups, a sketchbook and his scarves) and wait patiently by the doors._

_Gerard soon emerged onto the train station platform, wincing because the sun only seems to ever come out to try and blind him. He hurried into the shade, got out his iPod and checked the time; 14:52, he had 38 minutes to walk to the airport, find a coffee shop and then wait at arrivals for Frankie. Deciding he had enough time, Gee went for a smoke, what with all the excitement today his nicotine cravings sort of vanished. Now, they were back raging, so Gerard stood outside the station, one foot up on the wall, and chain smoked for a while. Once he had fulfilled his cravings, he walked as calmly as he could muster towards the airport. It became increasingly more difficult, as it seemed that every step he took another fucking butterfly would appear inside of him, so much that he had to stop and stand in a corner to calm himself down._


End file.
